REV6 Powered Armor
The REV6 Powered Armor is a Replica unit found in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate and F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' REV6 Powered Armors are rarely encountered Replicas that are often dropped into combat zones by a Hind D Gunship. These foes, comprised of a Replica soldier wearing an experimental Armacham Technology Corporation powered armor unit, are equipped with either dual arm-mounted rocket launchers or dual lasers similar to those possessed by the Unmanned Aerial Vehicles. REV6es are not just powerful in firepower, however, as they can also perform monstrously damaging punches that can knock the Point Man completely off balance. Heavily armored, they are extremely difficult to disable, and can survive more than a dozen times as much damage as a normal Replica soldier, requiring the usage of explosives and heavy weapons to best deal with them, player's best choice are MOD-3 Rocket launcher, Type-7 Particle Weapon, HV Penetrator or ASP rifle. Despite their large size, REV6es are highly maneuverable, with about the same speed as a regular Replica soldier. A total of five REV6 Powered Armors appear in the game, they are as follows: * Interval 06 - Interception - Unauthorized Personnel: One appears when the Point Man presses a switch that brings down an elevator platform with the REV6 being brought down with it. * Interval 06 - Interception - Afterimage: When the Point Man is heading to the Executive Building where Alice Wade is, a REV6 Powered Armor will be deployed by a Hind-D in a courtyard to back up the Replica forces in the area. * Interval 08 - Desolation - Urban Decay: In the Apartment Complex, a REV6 will burst through a wall and attack. Unlike the ones encountered before, it will attack with dual arm-mounted lasers instead of rocket launchers. * Interval 08 - Desolation - Point of Entry part 2: Near the end of the level, the Point Man will encounter one engaging in a fight with ATC Security Guards. A second one will appear not long after. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' REV6 Powered Armors also appear in the expansion F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. A total of three REV6 Powered Armors make an appearance in Extraction Point, they are as follows: * Interval 02 - Flight - Desolation: Near the end of the level, the Point Man will make his way through a warehouse, eventually coming upon a walkway that contains windows that look down on a lower floor. On that floor is the REV6 patrolling back and forth. When exiting the warehouse, the REV6 will burst through the wall to attack. * Interval 03 - Descent - Terminus: A third of the way into the level, the Point Man will enter a lobby like room undergoing renovation. Apart from Replica forces attacking him, a REV6 will enter in from an elevator on the opposite end of the room the Point Man enters from. * Interval 04 - Malice - Leviathan: A Hind D Gunship can be seen dropping off a REV6 on the top floor of a parking garage at the beginning of the level, where it attacks the Point Man as soon as it sees him. An interesting thing to note is that a MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher and surplus ammo for the weapon can be found before each encounter with a REV6. However, Type-12 Laser Carbine can do a good deal of damage to it, AP-5 Deployable turret can buy players time to attack it without the fear of stream of rockets flying towards them. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' A total of four REV6 Powered Armors make an appearance in Perseus Mandate, they are as follows: * Interval 01 - Investigation - Arrival: At the end of the level, the Sergeant will become trapped at the entrance to the sewers. The sound of rockets firing signal the appearance of a REV6 as it accompanies a trio of Replica soldiers in chasing off David Raynes and Steve Chen. This REV6's appearance is scripted, and it will not attack the Sergeant. * Interval 03 - Apprehension - Pacification: In the Armacham Plaza a REV6 will fire at Delta Force helicopter, but as it is a scripted scene, the REV6 cannot be fought. Another is seen near the end of the level fighting ATC Security Guards. After dispatching the Security Guards, the REV6 will turn its attention to the Sergeant and the Delta Force operators. * Interval 05 - Infiltration - Relic: Near the end of the level, the Sergeant will encounter two REV6 Powered Armors that will attack him immediately upon spotting him. New weapons in the expansion, such as the K3-BT Grenade Launcher or LP4 Lightning Arc Weapon, are fairly effective against REV6es, combine them with ASP rifle and explosives, the REV6 can be disabled quickly. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin The REV6 also appears in the true sequel to ''F.E.A.R., F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. This time, the words REV6 are not printed on the front and the game refers to it as "Powered Armor" instead. Rather than being armed with rocket launchers or laser cannons, they mount a pair of high damage four-barreled Gatling guns, and are additionally equipped with a hemispherical energy shield that provides further protection from most forms of attack. Rather than dropping directly from helicopters, they use a shielded drop pod system that is quite similar to the Elite Powered Armor, and which gives them the appearance of a descending meteor and protects them during landing; these glowing fireballs are seen plowing into (and even through) structures before coming to rest, the Powered Armor emerging undamaged and ready for combat. Occasionally, they are encountered without being seen deploying, as with the first one in the game, which appears at the end of Interval 03 - Replica; this one instead bursts through a door to attack Michael Becket. Seven further REV6 suits are faced while the player is in control of the far stronger Elite Powered Armor, and offer little resistance; a second REV6 must be fought on foot towards the end of Interval 05 - Elementary, when it crashes down in the schoolyard of Wade Elementary School creating a pathway to the top of the floor. Afterwards, they are encountered again in Fairport near the epicenter, fighting along the Replica Elites and Heavy troopers. Despite being mark as red threat in the EPA's targeting system, the REV6s actually pose a smaller threat than Replica Heavy Troopers armed with Missile Launchers. Becket's best weapon of choice when fighting a REV6 on foot is the XS Shock Grenade; these briefly disable the suit, allowing him to mount an attack on it without being subjected to a barrage of fire from the two rotary cannons. While theoretically the Shark FL-3 Laser would also be potent as it ignores the REV6's energy shielding, in practice the only time such an engagement could actually take place is during Interval 06 - Epicenter; however, during that level an EPA suit is available, so using the Shark is a pointless waste of ammunition. For those don't want to operate the EPA, however, using stronger weapons to disable REV6 as quickly as possible is crucial, as they are still more deadly than Replica Soldiers. REV6 in F.E.A.R. 2 has energy shields that the ones in previous installments lack, but this is only for looks as most standard projectiles can harm it, and they don't regenerate health as well. If the player lacks heavy weaponry, use XS shock grenades to make it defenseless for a few seconds, then lay waste on it, but if times well, use Slow-Mo and a good piece of cover will make sure the player land shot on REV6, and it will not be able to kill the player. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Two are encountered in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, which Foxtrot 813 must fight on foot alongside other Replica enemies, making the battle much harder than before. The first one is dropped from the sky and fought alongside Assassins. This Power Armor is also able to jump to different floors, making hiding a lot harder. The second one is encountered in the next area after the player has dispatched most of the Replica forces, but it's not uncommon to fight it while still being shot at by other Replicas. On the plus side, on the first encounter, there is a Laser conveniently placed close by, but since it is in the area where the Power Armor is being dropped, it's probably not a good idea to pick it up for the first encounter. Players can find the Missile launcher in the same area, but at safer spot, thus the player should not be outgunned. Just as before, the Laser is very effective against them as it bypasses their armor; this means if the player saved their laser ammo, the second encounter is a walk in the park, provided the player fights it alone in the multi-platform of ruin floor. ''F.E.A.R. Online At least one REV6 (with the appearance as that of the ones in ''F.E.A.R. 2) appears as an enemy in the campaign scenario, Tunnel, during the second stage "Gate." Trivia * In F.E.A.R., ''the rocket fired from REV6 is somewhat similar to the one fired from MOD-3, although they deals slightly lower splash damage and sometimes self-distruct in mid-flight. The same goes to the REV6 and REV8 Leviathan in the expansions. ** Also, the laser fired from REV6 is the same as the laser fired from the UAV. * The REV6 seems to be light enough to be airlifted by a Mi-24 helicopter, which other variants of power armor cannot. * In ''F.E.A.R. 2, if the player is piloting the Elite Powered Armor and gets within melee range, the REV6 will use melee attacks against the EPA. Since the EPA is immune to melee attacks, and if the player continually stands in melee range, the REV6 will use melee endlessly. * In F.E.A.R. 2, the REV6 is more maneuverable and able to jump to higher or lower level to reach the player, and their armament is limited to dual miniguns. * The operator appears to control the suit's movements directly; his arms are a smaller set that rest on top of the main pair, while his legs extend down to the digitigrade leg's ankle joint (or second knee joint, as it appears), which would house his ankle. * The Replica faction mark can be seen on the REV6 Power Armor in F.E.A.R. 2, though it lacks this mark in F.E.A.R., it only has "REV6" marked on it. * Only Replica Forces operate the REV6 Power Armor. Gallery ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' rev6sketch.png|Early sketch of a REV6. 180px-Rev6 mech.JPG|A damaged REV6 in-game. F.E.A.R. Enemies - REV6 Powered Armor (3).png|REV6 Powered Armor in Warehouse Area of Auburn District. F.E.A.R. Enemies - REV6 Powered Armor (2).png|REV6 Powered Armor in Abandoned Apartment Complex. F.E.A.R. Enemies - REV6 Powered Armor (1).png|REV6 Powered Armor in ATC HQ. ''F.E.A.R. 2'' Fear2 4.jpg|Art of the Replica REV6 Powered Armor in F.E.A.R. 2. Pa2 g.jpg|Concept Art of the Replica REV6 Powered Armor in F.E.A.R. 2.\ Download.jpg|REV6 Powered Armor engaging at the Harbinger Facility. es:Armadura Mecanizada REV6 ru:Тяжёлый_штурмовик_REV6 Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. Online enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:Vehicles Category:Powered Armor